


But For the Greater Good

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson, MajorMasterD



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMasterD/pseuds/MajorMasterD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories are tricky little things. The ones you just wanna forget always seem to cling on the hardest and you can never seem to grasp onto the good times you love. How will Harry cope as the demons in his head try and claw to the surface again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Began With a Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Odd Chapters are written by MajorMasterD, evens are by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson. Have fun with this feels trip!

"Bed time." the archer's voice was firm, serious as he stood before the large desk of his lover. He was also kind of his boss, but details like that were of little meaning anymore.  
"I'm working, Clint. I've no time at all for silly things like bed. Besides, I'm not even tired." Harry barely looked away from his papers until Clint came around and took them from his hands.  
"Oh? Really? Not tired? I'll have to fix that then, won't I?" he smirked and when Harry moved to grab his things again Clint shoved him so his chest was pressed to the desk. Pinning there by one of his gloved hands gripping tight to the back of his shirt and his other sliding down to run his palm over his ass until his fingers could curl and cup the balls wrapped snugly in the tighty whiteies his lover preferred to wear.  
"Nngh! Damn, Clint! I am being seri-Ooooooous!" he cut off with a moan. Cock already getting hard.  
"I'm going to let you go. And you're going to have just enough time to pull your pants down before I fuck you." Clint said.  
"Language." Harry snapped. Not that he didn't curse himself. But he always thought a mouth as pretty as Clint's shouldn't utter anything so foul. Still, his hands worked quickly. Opening his belt and pants and shoving them and his underwear down in time for Clint to come up behind him and slam into him.  
"AGH! Nngh.. Jesus, Barton. How is it you always make me feel like a damn virgin every time?" he grunted, one hand clawing at his desk and the other hand happily clasping onto Clint's hand while his other gripped his hair, tugging his head back.  
"Because I let a lot of time pass between taking you like this and also my dick is just really huge." he joked and Harry laughed.  
"Mmm.. Yes.. Well.. I can't fucking deny the truth in that." he snorted then yelped as his hair was pulled.  
"Language." Barton smirked and Harry squeezed himself tight around him in defiance.  
"What's that you usually say when I say that to you? Right, fuck you!" Harry groaned, panting as Clint picked up a harsh, powerful pace.  
"Mmmmm, maybe in the moaning, boss. I'm kind of busy fucking you right now." he tugged his hair again and thrust even harder. Using a foot to silently urge the other to remove his shoes and helping him out of his pants and underwear fully before yanking his cock from him.  
"NNnah! Hey! Clint-" he was cut off as Barton yanked him into a kiss. Balancing Harry on the edge of the desk and spreading his legs wide. Holding him from under his knees as he slammed into him again. When Harry tossed his head back to moan, Clint went for his neck. Leaving large, dark marks of ownership all over the soft skin there. Knowing later Harry would have his ass for it, but damn it each bruise was worth it.  
"Like that, hmm? My cock inside of you. Aren't you glad I finally decided to start pinning you're handsome ass down and fucking you?" Clint growled against Harry's ear. The man whimpered, giving a shudder and clawing down the backs of Clint's arms.  
"Nothing.. Can compare to your love of my cock buried inside of you though." he quipped, silenced with a rough kiss. He growled into it, pressing back. Fighting back as he and Clint fought for dominance over the kiss.  
"That so, boss?" Clint grasped his cock with his hand. His fingers were rough, he still had his gloved covering his palms.  
"This cock right here? Buried inside me? Better than what we're feeling now?" he smirked, biting Harry's lower lip.  
"We'll just have to test that theory tomorrow." he laughed, kissing down to leave more marks. Both were sweaty, Harry's shirt was sticking to his skin in places. Both were breathing hard, and knew they were close.  
"I know I'm gonna love finding out." Clint moaned against his ear.  
"Maybe almost as much as I love you." he kissed Harry again, this time both groaning into it as they came together. Clint slamming in deep, holding there as he painted his walls with white and Harry making a mess of his shirt.  
"You always get me so filthy." Harry mumbled, slowly coming down from his high. Clinging to Clint and trembling as he rest his head on Clint's shoulder and nuzzled into there. Drifting into sleep already.  
"Mmm, we can shower later, Harry. Now it's really bedtime." he pulled from him, getting his lover to dress again and tucking away his own cock before scooping Harry into his arms and taking him to their room. Undressing him and himself and crawling into bed after Harry. Clint smiled, enjoying how Harry shifted to use his chest like a pillow. Clint drifting off to sleep shortly after Harry had fallen into light slumber.


	2. That Turned Into a Nightmare

_“Ngh… Daddy it hurts… Why does it always hurt?”_

_“Because you’re small and Daddy’s big sweetheart… Shh it’s ok… Daddy loves you.”_

_Harry let out a pained whimper as he felt his Father moving inside of him. But it was alright. It hurt because his Father loved him. His small hands reached up and gripped onto Norman’s shirt, letting out another gasp of pain as his Father pushed his whole body forward._

_“Hold on baby boy… Nearly done sweetheart…”_

_Harry whined as he felt the warm stuff fill him up and squirmed as his Father pulled away and lay next to him._

_“You did good, Harry; come here and cuddle.”_

_Everything went black before Harry woke up, glaring at his Father from his bed._

_“I said no! I don’t want to anymore! You took advantage of me when I was five years old, you sick fuck!”_

_“I am your Father and you will do what I tell you to do.”_

_“I will NEVER strip myself for you to rape me. I’m 15. I’m not even legal to have sex consensually. Get the fuck out of my room.”_

_Silence filled the room, both men glaring at each other, breathing harshly. Norman was the first to move, pinning a yelling Harry down._

_“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!”_

_His voice began tight as he begged for someone to help him. He struggled against his Father’s hands, kicking out as he tried to keep his shirt on. Fear was gripping him, starting to slow his movements as he whimpered._

_“Please… Please don’t do this again.”_

_Harry started sobbing as his shirt was ripped off of his pale body. He tried to curl up as his Father started working on his belt; which was then used to tie his hands to the bed head. His sobs echoed around the large room when he felt his jeans and underwear get tugged down. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a scream of pain as he felt his Father slam into his body. Sobs racked his frail figure as he tried to bite back screams of pain; tried to ignore the betrayal of trust, trust his Father had been throwing into his face for eleven years._   
_Pain echoed around his body, tears and rips formed, and Harry was glad to find himself bleeding. At least there was some kind of lubrication; that would ease the pain, even if it were just a little. He breathed hard, trying to get his control back, trying to keep some composure; and his dignity with it._

_“You feel that bad about yourself? Gotta rape your son to feel good about yourself? Hate yourself that much?”_

_Harry’s head snapped to the side as Norman slapped him. Fresh tears pricked in the boy’s eyes as he felt the sting take hold. He swallowed hard and grit his teeth, staring at the ceiling as he felt his Father beginning to go harder. He was close. This just needed to be over already. This horror needed to stop. Someone needed to wake up from this nightmare. His Father yelled out as he reached his climax and Harry yelled out._

...

Harry jerked awake and looked around, starting to panic when he realised Clint wasn’t by his side.


	3. Soothed Away By Loving Hands

For a heart breaking moment he was terrified that the live he'd lived, the strength he'd found in himself after so long of struggling, the love of his life, was all just a dream. A hallucination he'd created and the reason he woke up along with a tender asshole was because it wasn't fucking REAL and at any time his father would be back. But he looked around, saw how different the room was, saw himself, shaking, but with older hands. They came to rest over his face and for a moment harsh, loud sobs wracked him. They were only allowed to last for a brief moment before he forced himself back together. Just finishing wiping his cheeks when Clint came rushing into the room again.  
"Hey I.... Harry.." he was dressed simply, in sweats and a tank. His morning clothes. Harry loved seeing him in them, mostly because they were easy to get off. When Clint crawled into bed with him and cupped his face, he nuzzled into the gentle touches and pulled Clint into a kiss.  
"It's nothing, nothing. Promise. One of those dreams you don't remember, but it just.. Hits you." he tried to explain away and Clint nodded. He understood those dreams. Foggy, like it was all static except for the emotions you were supposed to be feeling. Usually fear, anger. Powerful emotions.  
"How about a shower, hm?" he offered, nipping Harry's cheek gently and making the man smile and push him back playfully.  
"I'll take a shower, you make breakfast because I know you've already showered." he rolled his eyes.  
"I swear, you cannot wait one morning for me?" he pouted and Clint stuck his tongue out.  
"You can't wake up early for one morning for me?" he teased back, ducking a pillow and scrambling out of bed laughing.  
"Alright, alright! No sausage for you in the shower then!" he called over his shoulder. When his voice faded Harry finally got out of bed, showered, remembering they were going to a large lunch meeting. He would officially meet the Avengers and Clint would officially meet a number of very important people with in his business and together they would... Be coming out. He frowned. He honestly hated coming out. It all always ended in tears. A part of him wondered if those stories of teens who's parents were accepting and calm were just utter bullshit. Faerie tales. But it didn't matter, it needed to be said. He wouldn't hide Clint in the shadows forever. Especially since he planned on someday marrying the man. He smiled at the thought as he dressed semi-formal. He figured a three piece suit would be a little too much. Coming down to the kitchen in time for breakfast to be set on the table. Sharing a kiss with Clint.  
"Nervous?" he murmured, noticing Clint was tense and his smile took a moment to form. Hesitation. His mind elsewhere.  
"Kind of, okay, more than that. But.. Mainly I'm worried about Steve and Thor. I mean, I'm pretty sure Stark won't give a fuck, I'm pretty sure Natasha already know. I swear to fuck," he huffed as his head was smacked.  
"That woman reads minds." he finished.  
"I could believe that, actually." Harry murmured, thinking about it.  
"I wonder if she would work for me." he mumbled under his breath as he filled his plate. He swore to God he could hear her voice saying 'no' soft and distant.  
"I'm admittedly worried about every single person I've invited," Harry sighed.  
"I've personally listened to them all prattle off in an unsavory fashion about homosexuals for years. It honestly made me want to scream a couple of times. Wave will definitely be made in the company because of this." he admitted and Clint winced.  
"Do you.." he started and Harry cut him off.  
"I do, and I'm not going to back out. Because I need you, Clint. And you deserve to be able to proudly say, 'Yes, I'm taken by Harry Osborn!'and damn it.. I want the same!" he smiled, taking his hand, kissing it. Still, he ended up barely eating anything. Clint hadn't either. Time flew after breakfast and soon they were at the meeting place. Gathering in a large reserved room for parties and other gatherings. Every seat was taken and Harry and Clint were sitting side by side. On Harry's side the invited guests were all expecting some kind of merger with Stark's business. On the Avengers side everyone was pretty much confused.  
"Ladies, gentlemen," Harry said softly.  
"I would like to thank you for coming here today to meet Clint and I. We've both got an announcement to make." Harry said after he'd stood. Clint was up with him.  
"You've known my relationship with Harry for a while know to be only as Harry's body guard. But for the last year... We've been in a relationship. Harry and I are both gay and together." Clint finally said and tried not to look slightly annoyed when Tony and worse BRUCE reached discretely for their wallets and slipped Natasha money.  
"Shame, Clint Barton. The Lady Sif has been growing fond of the tales I have told of you." Thor teased. His brother had fucked a damn horse. He was pretty much okay with anything at this point. Steve looked slightly uncomfortable, but smiled gently.  
"I hope you have many happy years together." he said softly.  
"Disgusting." the word cut through the air from the board members side.  
"Indeed, absolutely repulsive." another agreed.  
"I bet that Barton fellow forced him into it, and now he has that syndrome." the man closest to Harry whispered to the woman beside him. Harry caught every word and clenched his jaw. The room was fading for him. Changing. Slipping away.


	4. A Loving Hand that Turned to Smother

_Harry stood in front of his Father’s bed, watching his pathetically frail father draw hacking breaths._  
  
 _“Harry… Son… What brings you to my room?”_  
  
 _“I had something I wished to tell you. Even though we hate each other, I do believe you deserved to be told. As you say, I am your son, Norman, unfortunately.”_  
  
 _Norman’s eyes closed as his first name drifted from his son’s lips. It truly hurt that his son did not consider him a Father but after all these years, who could blame him._  
  
 _“What is it that you wish to tell me?”_  
  
 _Harry walked over to the dresser, pouring himself a glass of water for his dry mouth. Why was this so hard? After all the years, what could possibly go wrong?_  
  
 _“Do you remember the bodyguard you got me? Clinton Barton?”_  
  
 _“I do. Is there a problem with him? I can easily get you a new one.”_  
  
 _“No, no, there is no problem with him at all. I have a… Thing with him.”_  
  
 _Thing with him? Where had his private education gone?_  
  
 _“A thing?”_  
  
 _“I am seeing him. We are partners. We are in a relationship.”_  
  
 _Norman stared at Harry, sipping his water, the only sign of nerves being his hands shaking terribly._  
  
 _“You’re bisexual? Or just confused?”_  
  
 _“Neither. I’m gay. Homosexual.”_  
  
 _“You faggot.”_  
  
 _Harry’s head snapped around to stare at his Father._  
  
 _“Excuse me?”_  
  
 _“I said, you faggot. Did you not hear me clearly?”_  
  
 _“How can you even-”_  
  
 _“I am ashamed to call you my son.”_  
  
 _Harry couldn’t believe what he was listening to. His Father, who had raped his son for thirteen years, was being… Homophobic?_  
  
 _“So let me get this straight, Father.”_  
  
 _His tone was condescending as he glared at his Father, laid out on the bed, hooked up to his IV._  
  
 _“You raped me, a male child, for thirteen years. You had unconsensual gay sex for that many years and yet you are homophobic? You don’t accept gay men when what you did was the act of a gay man?”_  
  
 _“That means nothing.”_  
  
 _“IT MEANS SOMETHING TO ME. YOU TIED ME TO MY BED! I HAD NIGHT TERRORS AT BOARDING SCHOOL EVERY NIGHT. I WAS TERRIFIED THAT YOU WOULD COME IN, THAT YOU WOULD RAPE ME IN FRONT OF MY DORM MATES. THAT YOU WOULD PUBLICALLY HUMILIATE ME LIKE YOU DID IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS.”_  
  
 _Tears were pouring down the boy’s face as he stared at his Father._  
  
 _“YOU RAPED ME. MY OWN FATHER RAPED ME. YOU RAPED A BOY AND YET YOU’RE COMPLETELY AGAINST GAYS?”_  
  
 _Anger covered Harry’s pale face as his chest heaved up and down._  
  
 _“Gays are an abomination. You should be lucky I am not throwing you out of my life completely-”_  
  
 _“MAYBE IT WOULD BE BETTER! FOR MERCY’S SAKE IF I AM FOR THE AXE JUST SWING IT! I WISH YOU HAD ALL THOSE TIMES YOU HELD A KNIFE TO MY THROAT. I WISH YOU HAD KILLED ME.”_  
  
 _Norman stared at Harry, leaning against the wall, trying to stop his tears as he breathed hard._  
  
 _“I could not kill my son. I may have done unspeakable things over the years to you and I know they have left a mark on you-”_  
  
 _“Unspeakable? Left a mark? Let me tell you something. I can barely stand the thought of Clint touching me because of what you did. I feel sick, dirty, used whenever we sleep together. I can’t even tell him why because I can’t risk anyone finding out about this. The press would turn this out of shape. Make it seem like I enjoyed having you fuck me. Let me tell you something, I hate you. I hate you, I hate Oscorp, I hate this life. Clint makes me feel good about myself, mostly. Clint has helped me through more shit than he will ever know of and I will NEVER let you take that away from me. If you are going to disown me then disown me and get it over with. Run Oscorp from your death bed for all I care. Just let me know where I stand.”_  
  
 _The room was silent as they stared at each other. Norman slowly licked his lips and watched Harry._  
  
 _“As much as I wish I could disown you, I cannot. Oscorp needs you, much more than I do. That will be your job. Now leave me, you disease.”_  
  
 _Harry stormed out with his head high before collapsing against the wall as tears cracked down the mere façade he had managed to put up against the previous tears that ran. A disease. Was that all he was? Was that all Clint was? Was that all his Father saw him as now? He punched the wall and let out a yell before storming off to clean himself up and go back to the car to return to Oscorp._  
  
…  
  
Harry followed Clint out of the sushi restaurant, thoughts on what his board office members had said.  
  
“HARRY LOOK OUT!”  
  
Harry looked around at Clint before seeing the car speeding towards him from the corner of his eye. He fell back, pain exploding around his body as everything turned to black.


	5. If Only I Would Wake My Dear

He couldn't remember leaving the restaurant. After the insults had started coming, it all just cut out until Clint was shouting at him. Suddenly clarity burst into sharp pain and loud noises. Screeching tires, crunching metal as the car that hit him swerved and hit another car. Shouting. So much shouting. The closest voice was familiar, comforting. Clint.  
"Baby, oh God, baby you're going to be okay. Okay? You're going to be okay. I've got you." he wasn't letting anyone close to Harry. Not until the paramedics arrived who knew what the fuck they were doing. Steve and Tony were helping the people in the car accident. Making sure they weren't badly injured. The crash honestly sounded worse than it actually was.  
"You have to stay awake for me, okay? Keep your eyes open, talk to me. Anything." Clint was holding his hand, carefully. Guilt covered Clint's expression, leaked out in bitter tears down his cheeks.  
"Why.. Are you.. Crying..?" Harry mumbled out, sounding confused, like he didn't really know what was going on.  
"I hurt... So much.. Clint... What.." he whimpered.  
"I know, I know, but the paramedics are on their way. You were hit by a car baby. Oh god.. Damn it.. DAMN IT! I was supposed to protect you. Fuck.. FUCK!" his fist flung out, punching into the trunk of the car Harry had fallen by.  
"Watch.. Your.. language." Harry wheezed out, trying to make his tone sound sharp.  
"I'm sorry, I will. I will, no more. I won't curse anymore. Just promise me you'll be okay." the sirens could be heard now. And when they got their, it was Harry they tended to first. Putting his neck in a brace and getting him on the stretcher, Clint joined him in the ambulance and the other Avengers followed. All noticing none of the board members even seemed to care. They're left long before the ambulance got there.  
"Clint... We did.. It? Right? We.. Really told them?" Harry muttered, but he was slipping in and out of it. Clinging on only because Clint had told him he needed to. And he'd sounded so urgent, so desperate. How could he not try? For Clint. His lover.  
"Yea, boss. We did it. We told them all. You were right about the board members. They were awful. But.. Screw them. Right? It doesn't matter, since we've got the Avengers backing us up." Clint tried to cheer him up. Harry looked like he was trying to smile through the pain, but it faltered and Clint's heart broke all over again seeing tears running from the corners of his eyes.  
"You'll be okay. Just keep telling yourself that. You'll be okay." when they got to the hospital, he was only allowed to follow Harry so far as they rushed him inside. When the doors closed to the OR where a nurse had told him to stop, Natasha was there just in time to catch Clint before he crumpled to the floor. Holding her friend tight and letting him sob onto her shoulder.  
"I was supposed to protect him!" Clint wailed against her. Trying to muffle his distress against her clothes.  
"I knew he was acting off, it's why I suggested we go. I was guiding him out. I just let go for a second." he could remember it. As the board members all fled to their cars Tony had growled to Clint.  
"How much do you wanna bet every one of those old fuckers jerks it to girl on girl every night but they'll turn around and say two men in love is wrong." he was fuming and he was going to seriously have a talk with Harry about replacing all of them because that shit wasn't cool.  
"Right? God, fucking bastards." Clint had released Harry. Not realizing Harry kept stumbling on into the street. He looked to him because of the shocked expression forming on Tony's face. When Clint looked, Harry was hit. Everything exploded. Now they were here, Clint sobbing into Nat's shoulder over his complete and utter failure.  
"How will he ever be able to trust me after this, Natasha?" he wheezed.  
"Clint, this isn't your fault." she said firmly. Looking to the OR where Harry was just losing consciousness as he was taken for x-rays.


	6. I'm Awakening For You

_Harry had become his Father’s career recently; he felt obliged since Norman had allowed Clint and Harry to live in his mansion. He knew it was so he had what was left of the broken family to take care of him, be close to him. He may have been evil to Harry when he was growing up, but Norman seemed to be trying to make amends with his son; amends which Harry was not accepting so easily. Clint still had no idea of the troubles the two men had had in the past, and Harry was determined to keep them from him, save his Father being slaughtered where he lay. Clint had made it clear his licensing from his previous employers meant he could murder – and get away with it. It had scared Harry at first; what if his body guard had gone rogue, got annoyed with his ‘I am so much better than you are’ attitude and slit Harry’s throat in his sleep? But he had needn’t worry. No matter how snarky, sassy or downright rude Harry had been towards Clint, the archer had retorted with just as much snark, sass or rudeness, much to Harry’s liking. It was inevitable that the two would eventually fall for each other._  
  
 _Harry was sat next to his Father’s bed, holding his hand, providing a small comfort for the elder man, who had become bed bound. His breathing was slow and frail; monitors beeped in what seemed like an ever changing rhythm; the television voices eventually blending in to one another. His Father's breathing machine keeping a steady rhythm which Harry found himself matching. Everything seemed off; even the canary his Father had had stopped singing. Harry had a feeling of dread sitting in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, the noise of his Father's heart monitor became more pronounced. It became faster. Harry jumped up and hit the button for the doctor. They came rushing in and the monitor flatlined, causing Harry to yell out. He hated him but, he WAS his Father._  
  
 _"SAVE HIM! PLEASE!"_  
  
 _A nurse pulled him out of the room and Harry sat sobbing._  
  
 _..._  
  
 _After three hours, Harry was let back into the room, his Father having been stabilised. Harry's tear tracks were obvious as he collapsed to his knees, praying for the first time in a long time._  
  
 _"God... Please... Let him be saved. I know he's done some shit in his life but... But he's my Daddy... I need him... I love him... God please."_  
  
 _"Are you... Praying for my life?"_  
  
 _Harry lifted his tear stained face to see his Father looking down at him._  
  
 _"Daddy... You can't leave me. Please. Don't leave me. Not yet. I know I've disappointed you but please. I love you Daddy..."_  
  
 _The last sentence came out in sobs as he threw his arms around his Father, sobbing into his neck._  
  
 _"Harry... My son, I have not got much time left in the world. I want you to promise me three things."_  
  
 _"Anything..."_  
  
 _"Number one. Run Oscorp well. I know you can do that. You've done it successfully for the past seven years and I have every faith in you. Number two. I don't want to see you dead. Not for a long time. Live your life as well as you can."_  
  
 _Harry nodded._  
  
 _"A-And number three..?"_  
  
 _"Stay happy with Clinton. I've seen how well he treats you. I have never seen you happier then when you are curled up in his arms, watching a movie, laughing over silly romance films. Stay happy, son."_  
  
 _As Harry nodded again, the monitor began to flat line again and a nurse grabbed at him as he tried to lunge for the bed._  
  
 _"I love you Daddy don't leave me. No!"_  
  
 _"He's flatlining! We're losing him!"_  
  
 _"Someone get an oxygen bag on his face!"_  
  
 _"Someone get the defib."_  
  
...  
  
No. The yells weren't from his dream. The piercing sound of a monitor flatlining faded into Harry's hearing. He was the one dying. Not his Father. And he would gladly let himself go.  
  
"Stay happy with Clint. I don't want to see you dead."  
  
The words echoed back to him. No. He couldn't die. He willed himself to carry on; forced himself to.  
  
"Hold on the defib! His pulse is back."  
  
He nearly slipped, then he remembered Clint's sobbing; the pain his lover was in.  
  
"Incredible... His body's fighting the trauma. Sew him up... Let's get him to recovery..."


	7. Now Just A Question Lingers Dear

Four months passed since the accident. Harry had been in a coma for almost a week before finally coming too and getting onto his slow road to recovery. Unfortunately, the accident cost Harry his legs. Damage to his spine from one of his vertebra splintering like glass turned him wheelchair bound. The only one Harry actually let see, in small doses, just how much it effected him was Clint. Often venting, crying and screaming at Barton about his frustrations and pains and the new stresses. He couldn't look weak, not to anyone else. No one could know this accident had effected him. He still ran Oscorp in a way he was positive would make his late father proud. If anything, for a while, he over worked himself. Often being chided by Clint for pushing himself around by himself or pushing himself too hard in general. Physical therapy was the worse. He often called it his torture sessions. But he knew he needed them. They were there to make him stronger. And they did, slowly, but still quick enough that he noticed progress. The stronger he got, the better he felt and the more he thought about what had woken him up to begin with. What his father had said.  
"Natasha," he wheeled over to the red head and looked up at her.  
"May I have a moment with you?" he requested and Clint rose his brow.  
"Sure." Nat rolled her shoulder beginning to wheel Harry away. Clint went to step after them.  
"I'd like a moment alone with her, please." Harry added to Clint who froze, stiff and confused and watched as the two went just out of hearing distance.  
"It would seem as it Lady Romanoff and Henry are getting along well." Thor commented.  
"Better keep an eye out, Clint." Steve teased, chuckling.  
"I bet they're doing something stupid. Like talk about wedding rings for Clint." Tony chimed, snorting and Bruce made a face.  
"Yea right." he said.  
"Bet you. Thousand dollars cash. With in a month Harry proposes to Clint." Tony offered, and the rest all joined in with their bets against it.  
"Um, hello. That guy named Clint, who is in love with that guy named Harry over there talking to that person named Natasha? Yea, that's me. Standing right here. I'm shooting out the tires on all of your cars you know." Clint growled. But his eyes did look over to Nat and Harry often. Could they? Nah, of course not. It wasn't like accidents like that made people suddenly realize shocking things about themselves like how they're actually straight instead of gay, right? The days wore on and Natasha and Harry almost seemed inseparable when Harry wasn't working. Clint was admittedly getting a little more than jealous. He came into the room late one night.  
"Usually I'm the one who doesn't come to bed early. It's odd being the one to wait for you." Harry said, putting aside his book.  
"Figured you'd still be out on a date with Natasha." he said, his tone implying he was really trying hard and failing to sound like he was joking.  
"Oh PLEASE do NOT tell me you are jealous of her, Clint. I mean really." he pouted his lips at Clint.  
"Why wouldn't I be when you and her are together ALL the time when you aren't working. I've seen you're little dates." Clint quipped and Harry flushed before scowling.  
"You've been spying on me?" he snapped.  
"I've been guarding you." Clint growled.  
"Mmhm, right. I completely believe that. You're such an idiot Clint." he snarled, turning away from Clint. Though as the night wore on, the couple gently made up with sleep 'I'ms sorry's and gentle kisses before finally sleeping. In the morning, Harry did his best to wake up early, convince Clint back to sleep assuring him he only needed to use the restroom and wheeled out of the room. Using the aid of Jarvis and Natasha, he made Clint breakfast. He was honestly God awful and Natasha did most of the work before helping him to the room with the tray of food and leaving him to phase one. Clint was utterly thrilled. It was ALWAYS Clint who was the one bringing breakfast in bed for Harry. To have the gesture returned was amazing. After breakfast Harry began to play with Clint's left hand. Until Clint noticed he was twisting something around his ring finger. He paused, looking at it, then Harry and then back. Settling on Harry again as he realized what the other was asking.  
"Will you marry me?" Harry finally asked and Clint made an odd noise in his throat before breaking into tears. He'd never felt more unmanly or more happy than he did in that moment as he hugged Harry and cried and kissed him.  
"Yes." he laughed, sniffling and kissing again. They gathered everyone for a large dinner that night, announcing it. The other Avengers ignoring Tony's smug, satisfied, 'I told you fucking so' look. Later Tony would put all the money he'd earned away into what he'd use later for a wedding gift for the couple.


	8. And Now Just An Act of Love Remains

_"Can you stop yelling at me for one night? Harry's upstairs. He'll hear you."_  
  
 _"THEN LET HIM HEAR HOW MUCH OF A WHORE HIS MOTHER IS."_  
  
 _Harry pressed his face against the railings on the staircase, watching his parents fighting. Again._  
  
 _"HOW COULD YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON ME?"_  
  
 _"I told you! He's Harry's tutor and that's it."_  
  
 _"I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HIM! YOU ADORE HIM!"_  
  
 _"Because he gets on so well with Harry! Don't tell me you haven't seen how hard it is for Harry to get close to men! Harry adores that man which makes me happy!"_  
  
 _"YEA HE MAKES YOU HAPPY IN ANOTHER WAY DOESN'T HE?"_  
  
 _"WHAT? LIKE HIS PIANO TEACHER DOES FOR YOU? OR YOUR RECEPTIONIST? I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"_  
  
 _Harry flinched as his Father slapped his Mother._  
  
 _"Don't you fucking dare accuse me of that shit."_  
  
 _"Did I hit a nerve? Did big old Norman Osborn do the dirty business?"_  
  
 _"I HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU."_  
  
 _"Save it. I watched you fucking your receptionist. Don't even try and tell me it didn't happen."_  
  
 _"Oh whatever. She's a better fuck than you are."_  
  
 _"Yes from death to us part. Remember?"_  
  
 _"Yea. Shame we can't fix that."_  
  
 _He picked up the fireplace poker, slamming it through his wife's back. Harry's eyes widened as he watched her fall to the floor, unable to look away as he began to beat her, screaming abuse at her. Her screams faded quickly and his Father stood back, dropping the poker. He looked up and seemed shocked to see Harry, taking a step towards him._  
  
...  
  
Harry woke screaming to find himself in Natasha's arms, Bruce gently wiping his forehead with a wet cloth.  
  
"Hey... Shhh. Shhh. You're safe, Harry. Nothing's going to hurt you."  
  
He dropped back against Natasha, breathing hard.  
  
"You ready to get married today..?"  
  
He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be... Hey Bruce, would you get Anthony and Loki for me? I have an idea for a present for Clint..."  
  
...  
  
Clint was standing at the aisle, glaring at the businessmen from Oscorp. He didn't want them here but Harry had insisted. It would make it more legitimate in the business world. The music started and Clint spun around to watch the aisle. Harry was there in his wheelchair and a smile crossed his lips. What happened next, he was not expecting. He took Natasha's hand, slowly standing up, using her for support; taking shaky steps down the aisle. Clint grabbed his hips to help him stand as he reached him, leaning down to kiss him.  
  
"But how..?"  
  
"Stark and the magic elf..."  
  
...  
  
They held each other close as the ceremony went on before the priest got them to recite the vows, being made to stand arms length to each other. Everyone held their breath as Harry stumbled, gripping onto Clint's hands as though his life depended on it. Once he was steady, the service resumed.  
  
"I, Clinton Barton, do take thee, Harry Theopolis Osborn, to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose at the use of his middle name before looking over at the priest, looking up at Clint.  
  
"I, Harry Theopolis Osborn-"  
  
Harry glared at Tony as he started laughing, causing him to stop and Harry to look back.  
  
"I, Harry Theopolis Osborn, do take thee, Clinton Barton, to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
They slipped the rings on each other's fingers.  
  
"Do you, Clinton Barton, take Harry Theopolis Osborn to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Harry Theopolis Osborn, take Clinton Barton to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Clint held Harry close to him, kissing him hard and passionately as the sound of applause filled the room.


End file.
